The Tragedy Of Maleficent
by Sutty93
Summary: My take on how Maleficent went from fairy to the witch we all know and love. As a bonus quest, see how many lines from previous episodes I've used. And if you can't figure out that DO is Rumple and EQ is Regina, then you're not a true Ouncer.


The Tragedy Of Maleficent

_Players_

Purple Fairy, later Maleficent- a young, but powerful fairy

Blue Fairy- her friend and mentor; the leader of all fairies

Stefan- her lover

Leah- Stefan's childhood friend, and later, wife

The Dark One- an ancient dark wizard

The Evil Queen- a student of the Dark One

_Setting_

Various locations around the Enchanted Forest

Act I

Scene i

_A forest. Purple Fairy enters up stage, and appears to be looking for someone._

Purple Fairy: Oh! Where is he? Blue's never going to let me forget it if I lost him after five minutes. What's a prince doing all alone in a forest this early in the morning anyway? _Enter Stefan from down stage left. PF sees him. _There you are!_ She tries to sneak into a hiding place where she can watch him, but he spots her. He hides behind a tree, and she loses sight of him again. She steps out to try and find him again._

Stefan:_ chuckling_ So, you are following me.

PF: What? Oh! You're not suppose to see me.

S: Why are you following me?_ Drawing his sword._ If you intend to try and kill me, then I must say, you're vastly unprepared.

PF: What? I'm not here to kill you; I'm a fairy and fairies are good, we don't kill.

S:_ Sheathing his sword._ My apologies. But I happen to know for a fact that my family does not have a fairy godmother. So I ask again, why are you following me, fairy?

PF: It's part of my training. I'm not a fairy godmother yet, technically. I'm suppose to follow you for a day, and at the end of it I'm to grant you a wish I think would make you go to sleep happy.

S: Sorry, you have to do what, exactly?

PF: I have to watch you all day, get to know you. And at the end of the day, I have to consider all I've learned about you and give you a gift. This gift is suppose to be from an anonymous source and meant to make you happy.

S: I'm the prince, soon to be king, of this land. What more could I possibly want?

PF: That's why I was tasked with you. As this is my final test before I'm to be a fairy godmother, it's meant to be a challenge. It's meant to teach us the difference between one's verbal wishes, and those of their heart.

S: Well, that certainly quite the challenge. Allow me to offer you this piece of assistance: instead of trying to follow me all day from afar, stay as you are now, at my side. We can talk and you'll get to know me better than by just spying on me.

PF: I'm not sure that's allowed; but no one's going to find out, so I guess it's ok.

S: That's the spirit!

PF: _facing Stefan._ We haven't been properly introduced; I'm the Purple Fairy._ She curtsies._

S: _bowing to her_ And I am Stefan._ He takes her arm in his and leads off via stage right. As they have been slowly crossing the stage as they talked, it's a quick exit._

Scene ii

_The clouds, home of the fairies. Blue Fairy is sitting on a cloud as she waits for PF to return and report on her day._

Blue Fairy: Where are you, Purple? Sunset was hours ago! You were suppose to be back by now._ She stands and starts to pace the cloud she's on._

PF: _Entering from upstage _Oh, Blue! You wouldn't believe the day I've had!_ She runs to BF and gives her a tight hug._

BF: Oh, Purple; I can't breath. _PF releases her with an apologetic smile._ I've been worried Purple; where have you been? Don't tell me you spent half the day looking for Prince Stefan, because you know the Court won't look favourably on that.

PF: Will you relax, Blue? I only lost sight of Stefan for five minutes, but I found him. And I know he enjoyed the gift I gave him.

BF: _noticing the relentless smile on PF face_ Are you alright, Purple? You seem different from when you left this morning.

PF: Can you keep a secret? I know you're our leader and all, but this is between Blue and me, not the Blue Fairy. _BF nods that she can keep this secret. PF looks around, making sure their cloud is, indeed, private._ I think I'm in love. _BF is stunned by this so PF explains._ With Stefan. He caught me following him; and when I explained why I was following him, he invited me to spend the day with him. There's nothing in the rules that says we can't interact with the humans if were invited to. It was amazing, Blue! He was kind and gentle and I swear, his eyes never left me. It was so wonderful! I lost all track of time, that's why I'm late. I almost left without giving him a gift; so I kissed him.

BF: You what?

PF:_ oblivious to her friend's shock and subtle anger_ I kissed him. He was a little surprised at first, too, but he didn't seem to want me to go. We're seeing each other again, in three days. _There is a long pause where PF notices BF's reaction to this secret. _Blue, what's wrong?

BF: Purple, I know you feel like you're in love, but you're not. Especially not with a human; their emotions are so fickle, that's something you were suppose to learn today! Promise me that you'll never see Prince Stefan again.

PF: Blue...?

BF: Promise me, Purple!

PF: I...I...I can't. I know he cares for me, as I do him; I love him!

BF: Are you sure? Are you willing to risk your wings, the very things that make you Fairy? Because if you continue down this path, you will lose your wings and all that makes you the fairy you are. Is that what you want, to cease to be who you are?

PF: No.

BF: Then don't ever see Stefan again. _Seeing PF has started to cry, BF puts her arm around her giving her a one-armed hug._ I don't like having to do this, Purple, but it must be done. We can't be in love with humans, we can only love them as subjects to a king. Do you understand?

PF: Yes. I won't see him again, Blue Fairy.

BF: Good._ She gives PF another hug._ Come on, we need to let the Court know you're back and that you were successful in your task. _She starts to leave upstage, but seeing that PF hasn't moved, turns back._

PF: You go on ahead; I just need a minute and I'll catch up._ BF nods and continues to exit. Once she is gone, PF closes her eyes and after a moment nods to herself._ I love you, Stefan and I'll be in the meadow in three days time.

Scene iii

_A meadow at the edge of a forest. PF and S are lying on the slight hill, holding hands. Some time has passed_

S: You never told me how the other fairies thought of us.

PF: That's because they don't know.

S: You haven't told them?

PF: Well, no not exactly. I did tell our leader, but she wanted me to never see you again. So, I told her that I never would.

S: I thought fairies couldn't lie.

PF: _laughing_ That's a lie spread by the more powerful fairies, to make the less powerful feel better and to make humans trust us more. Certain fairies can lie, but we have to mentally say the truth.

_During S's next line, BF comes into view but can't be seen by PF or S. She's spying on them._

S: That's interesting. You said you told your leader about us; what happens if she finds out you lied to her? What happens if you're found disobeying an order from her?

PF: Relax, Stefan. If Blue knew I was still seeing you, she'd have said something by now. But soon, she won't be able to._ The two of them look at her left hand, admiring the engagement ring on her finger. BF sees this, puts a hand to her mouth in shock and leaves._ It's lovely, by the way.

S: It's just a stone on a strap of metal; it's the fact that you are the one wearing it that makes it lovely._ PF is so overcome with joy, that she leans over and kisses him._

Scene iv

_S is walking through a street, where he sees Leah. The two recognize each other and begin to talk. BF enters from stage right, wearing a hooded cloak to conceal her identity. She sees S and Leah talking, draws her wand and waves it in their direction. S gets a puzzled look on his face for a moment, but with a shake of his head it's gone. He takes Leah's arm into his and leads her away from the busy street. BF also exits as they do, but in a different direction._

_This whole scene should be silent, save for music and the sound effects of the wand, to add to the altering and the 'this never happened' nature of the scene._

Scene v

_The clouds. BF and PF are sitting and discussing the traits of a good fairy godmother._

PF: _as if reciting from a textbook_ A fairy godmother should be gentle and compassionate and empathetic towards her charge's plight. She should always be happy to render her services when needed. But above all else, she is to judge the wish she is being asked to grant, weighing all the possible consequences, before she grants the wish.

BF: Very good, that's perfect.

PF: Thanks for helping me, Blue. I know the Court has accepted me as a fairy godmother and that all I need to do is take the pledge and choose a family, but I'm so nervous.

BF: It's ok, Purple. We all get nervous at this part, but I'll tell you what; why don't you take the rest of the day and do whatever you need to do to help you relax. The ceremony isn't until tomorrow, go and relax so you know your making the right decision when the time comes.

PF: Really, Blue? Are you really letting me have this time to myself?

BF: Yes Purple. Now, go and relax; just be back in time for the ceremony, the Court won't take lightly to your tardiness again.

PF: _giving her a hug_ Thanks Blue! You're the best! And don't worry, I'll be back in time for the ceremony. _She rushes off, not noticing BF's face fall as she's being torn up about her actions and what she knows is to come._

Scene vi

_A bedroom. S and Leah are on the bed kissing. Enter PF from stage left._

PF: Stefan, guess- STEFAN!

S: _standing up, pulling a small dagger from under his pillow_ Who are you?! How did you get in here?!

PF: Who-who am I? Who is she? Why are you kissing her?

Leah: Stefan, who is she?

PF: _drawing her wand and pointing it at L _I am his fiancé! _Shows her left hand and the ring on her finger. Her wand is still pointed at L, though S as shifted himself between the two women._ So I ask again, who are you? And why are you kissing her Stefan?

S: Not that I have to explain myself to you, wench, but Leah and I are old friends. We met in the market the other day and have decided to deepen our friendship. And I don't know how you deluded yourself into believing we are engaged; I've never seen you in my life.

PF: What dark magic have you placed him under, witch?!

L: Me? You're the one with the wand! You sure it wasn't you that had him under a spell?

PF: _lowering her wand and turning to look at S directly, all traces of anger gone_ Stefan, do you really not remember me? _When he shakes his head, she starts to cry, but then gets a determined look on her face._ Maybe this will help remind you._ She kisses him._

S: _pushing her away_ Get off me!_ Holding the dagger to her throat_. Now, either you leave and never show yourself to me again, or you die right here.

PF: _completely heartbroken_ If that's what you wish for, Stefan, than as a fairy, I'm obliged to grant it._ Crying, she flees the room._

_S and L return to the bed and continue to kiss._

End of Act I

Act II

Scene i

_The clouds. Some time has passed since the end of Act I, and PF has become greatly depressed, especially after hearing of S and L's upcoming wedding. As the date approaches, BF goes to console PF._

BF: Hey Purple. _PF doesn't acknowledge her presence_. What's wrong Purple? You haven't been yourself since you became a fairy godmother. You know you can tell me anything._ As she's talking she crosses to PF and puts her arm around her, offering comfort._

PF: _monotonously _No I can't.

BF: Of course you can! We- _PF turns into her and starts to cry uncontrollably._ It's ok, Purple; your heart will heal.

PF:_ between the sobs_ I loved him so much, and now he doesn't even remember who I am! I went to see him and he was kissing her, like he never kissed me!

BF: I know, Purple.

PF: _having gone silent and tensed _What do you mean, you know? How did you know why I was crying?

BF: Now Purple,-

PF: _shoving her away and standing over her_ What did you do, Blue?

BF: You left me no choice, I had to! But I thought-

PF: NO CHOICE?! NO CHOICE! How about the choice where I'm happy?!

BF: _now standing herself_ That's why I made him fall in love with another; I'd thought you'd want him to be happy.

PF: Why? Why do any of it?

BF: You couldn't marry him, you'd cease to be a fairy if you did.

PF: _lunges at her, wrapping a hand around her throat. Despite being a clear day, the clash of thunder is heard as PF places her hand around BF's throat._ Well, congratulations, you stopped him from making me no longer a fairy. Instead, you did it yourself! You destroyed my happiness, and for that, I shall spend the rest of my life destroying what you have created. _She draws her wand, points it at BF's chest and the clash of thunder is heard again as BF cries out in agony._ That was only the surface of my pain. Your heartless body could not feel the depths of my hatred and pain; you shall therefore have to see it loosened upon those you so dutifully serve and be unable to do anything about it._ Another clash of thunder as BF goes limp and PF lets her go. PF then crouches over the unconscious body of BF._ I shall not rest until you and all other fairies are dead, Blue Fairy. _She exits waving her wand in every direction, as thunder rolls._

Scene ii

_The forest. The Dark One and Evil Queen are in a secluded clearing. The body of another woman lies at the feet of the Evil Queen, she's just been killed. PF is hidden behind a tree and has watched their entire interaction._

Evil Queen: _indicating the body at her feet_ How was that? Was that the right way to rip a heart out?

Dark One: _with a high pitched laugh_ Was that the right way? I couldn't have done it better myself, dearie. But whatever happened to 'I can't do that! That's what she does!' I thought we wanted to be better than Mommy dearest.

EQ: This is how I become better than her, by receiving your full training.

DO: Now, we're talking! But your new first lesson is this: you don't always crush the heart you rip out to dust right away. You save that for later, after someone has fulfilled their usefulness. But as I said before, there is so much more you can do with a heart ripped from it's body.

EQ: I understand.

DO: I know. But enough of magic, you have things to discuss._ With another high pitched laugh, he disappears into thin air._

EQ: What? Can't you ever say something without it being cloaked in shadows?

PF: _ stepping into the clearing_ I think he was talking about me.

EQ: _turning to PF_ Who are you?

Maleficent: A friend. Someone who wants to learn the secrets the Dark One offers. I'm-my name is Maleficent. Do you think your master would mind having a second apprentice?

_EQ walks to M with a smile, puts an arm around her and leads her out of the clearing._

Scene iii

_The same clearing, the next day. M is alone; she now carries a wooden staff with a dragon carved on the top. Her wand is hidden inside the staff. DO appears out of nowhere._

DO: I hear you want to learn my secrets.

M: _spinning to face him_ I want to learn dark magic. And I hear your the best at it.

DO: Well, they must call me the Dark One for a reason. But what do you want from dark magic? Why do you speak as if you know light magic?

M: Because I do know light magic. I want to learn dark magic because it will help me to complete my task. To kill the greatest enemy of the dark.

DO: And who, exactly is that?

M: The Blue Fairy, and every other accursed fairy in this land.

DO: _freezing at her response_ You have my attention. What's your name, dearie?

M: Maleficent.

DO: _smiling_ How appropriate. Well, Maleficent, I belief we have a deal: I shall teach you dark magic, and you shall kill the Blue Fairy for me.

M: Deal; but when I kill her, it will be for me, not for you.

DO: And what did she do, to warrant such hostility?

M: Question my motives all you like, but they shall remain mine. Does our deal still stand?

DO: Very well, as long as she dies. Where shall we begin?

EQ: _entering from stage right_ How about how to cast a curse so more than one person falls victim to it.

DO: A lovely suggestion. Where do I begin...

_The lights fade as ominous music rises_

Scene iv

_The clearing, later that day. The Dark One's lesson is over._

DO: Well done. You ladies are, shall we say, quite the team.

M: _clearly exhausted_ Thank you, Dark One. Today has been most illuminating.

DO: Oh, it's my pleasure dearie. But you must remember to practice!

EQ: Don't worry, we will.

DO: I know. Now, I'll leave the two of you to you vices, or should I say virtues._ He disappears._

M: Can't he ever just walk away like a normal man?

EQ: That imp hasn't been a man for a very long time. I highly doubt he's about to start acting like one anytime soon. Now, my dear Maleficent, why don't you come to my castle for the night. If we're to be spending all this time together, we should at least get to know each other better.

M: The king will not mind?

EQ: That old fool only has eyes for one female, his darling daughter. But those two lights will soon be extinguished.

M: Well, how can I refuse an invitation to a Queen's castle?

EQ: You can't._ Smiling the two exit stage right._

Scene v

_A private room in EQ's chambers. EQ and M are sitting in two large armchairs by the grand fire place. An old servant is serving them drinks, which they sip at throughout the scene._

EQ: Thank you, Daddy, that will do._ The servant leaves up stage._

M: You make your father be your servant?

EQ: No! He chooses to serve me. He stands by me when no one else will.

M: Forgive me; I didn't mean to offend you. I was just curious.

EQ: It's alright. I sometimes forget that not everyone is out to cause me pain.

M: Can't say as I understand; I'm fairly new to being treated as such. Do you ever get used to it?

EQ: Well, when it's your own mother out to cause you pain, I can't say that it does.

M: Your mother?

EQ: Ripped out the heart of the man I loved, right in front of me, and then crushed it to dust; all so I would marry the king.

M: Well, I certainly know how that feels-to an extent.

EQ: What do you mean, 'to an extent'?

M: Well, my former best friend and teacher found out I was in love with a prince, we were to be married, and made him fall in love with someone else. I had to walked in on him kissing this other woman and hear him deny he even knew who I was. On the eve of their marriage, my supposed friend comes to me telling me I've been acting off. I start to cry and she sits there, telling me my heart will heal. It was then that I realized that she had betrayed me, destroying my heart.

EQ: _raising her glass_ To heartbreak and betrayal._ The two clink glasses and drink. A silence falls between them where they stare into the fire._ Maleficent, do you need a place to stay?

M: Despite the coziness of this castle, it's not exactly my style. And despite how foolish you think your husband he would notice me eventually.

EQ: No, I wasn't suggesting you stay here. There is an abandoned fortress not far from the mountains on the far side of the kingdom. It's on a cliff over a lake and quite spacious.

M: Are you that tired of my company, already? It was you that invited me here, remember?

EQ: Yes, I realize that. But I just thought you'd want to have a space where you could practice your dark magic without being disturbed.

M: Well, Your Majesty, when you put it like that. But if it's so great, why haven't you claimed it for yourself? Or the Dark One for himself?

EQ: Because we already have castles with enough privacy and space to practice in. We can't always meet in the forest; we don't want to be seen together. But with locations that we can meet privately, we don't have to worry about that.

M: Then why have you met in the forest for the past few days?

EQ: Is it wrong to enjoy the nice weather?

M:_ shrugging_ I suppose not._ Standing up and walking closer to the fire, she gazes into it, as EQ watches her. M then turns back to EQ._ Have you ever created a curse? Not just used one or cooked it from scratch, but created it anew?

EQ: Today was my first lesson on curses. I'm a little new to letting my darkness rule me. I didn't even know you could make curses.

M: Has the Dark One?

EQ: I don't know. But I may have something to help._ She gets up and crosses to a nearby bookcase upstage. She returns with a semi-thick volume with a heart on the cover._ This belongs to the Dark One. He gave it to me to study and ingest the magic within. Perhaps with your previous experience, you'll be able to look at the magic within and find a way to create a curse. _She hands the book to M._

M: Thank you.

EQ: What are friends for.

End of Act II

Act III

_Act III begins with a recorded montage showcasing DO teaching M and EQ dark magic, as well as M studying volumes upon volumes of books on magic. She is also making notes, trying to find the perfect mix of ingredients that will create a curse with the effects she wants._

Scene i

_The Forbidden Fortress, M's new home. The scene should seamlessly flow from the end of the montage, so we see M (on screen) sitting at a table covered in books and papers, and once the lights go up, a live version of the same scene._

M: _jumping to her feet in excitement_ That's it! I did it!_ Cackles evilly._ I did it!

DO: _appearing in an empty chair_ Did what?

M: Create a curse to destroy my enemies.

DO: Ooh-hoo, let's have a look._ Taking the paper from her hands and reads it over_. Well, well, this certainly is creative. But are you sure it's going to work on the Blue Fairy?

M: _taking the paper back_ Why don't I mix you up a sample so you can try it on yourself and we can find out.

DO: Tut-tut; there's no need for that, dearie. It was just a simple question.

M: I've spent the last eight months creating this curse, and I will be the one to find out all of it's quirks.

DO: Yes, yes, I understand. That piece of paper is your masterpiece. Just remember, it's got to be absorbed through the blood, so I hope your creativity wasn't all used up on those ingredients._ As M turns her back on him, he disappears._

M: Don't wor-_ seeing he's gone_ I hate it when he does that. _Begins to ponder his words._ But how do I get this in your blood Blue? Perhaps I should run a trial. Someone that's deserving of this fate, someone who's hurt me..._ laughs maniacally. _Why, I do believe I have not paid my respects to the new Queen.

Scene ii

_The throne room in S's, now king, castle. A few guards are in the background as petitioners from nearby villages line up to see S and L, who are seated on a raised platform in the centre of the room. M is among the petitioners, wearing a cloak, and carrying a bouquet of very thorny roses. The flowers have been coated in the curse M created last scene._

S: _addressing the petitioner in front of M_ You sir, have come to ask me if it is legal to marry your own flesh and blood? _The petitioner nods._

L: Do you not know that the union of two so sanguinely close, results in the deformation of the offspring? No, you can't marry your sister! And if we ever hear of deformed children from your village, you'll be thrown in prison, do you understand? _Again, the petitioner nods. Bowing to the king and queen, he then leaves._

S: Next._ M, leaning heavily on her staff, walks up to the royal couple. She keeps her hood up_ And what is it you're here to petition, my lady?

M:_ making her voice raspier to appear older_ Oh no, my king. I only come to offer my congratulations to you and your queen. I was bedridden when you ascended to the throne, that's why I come now. Please, accept these roses in exchange for my tardiness. _She kneels, keeping her head bowed, and holds out the roses to L._

L: _taking the bouquet_ Thank you, dear lady._ She smells the flowers, but pricks her finger in the process._

M: _seeing this_ Oh, My Lady, you've pricked your finger! I thought I got all the thorns.

L: It's..._she faints and S jumps to her side in an instant._

S: _clutching her body_ Leah? Leah!

M: _standing and removing her hood, she uses her normal voice_ She can't hear you, Stefan. _He looks up at her, recognizes her and clutches L tighter. The petitioners have backed away from the thrones to allow the guards to come running to S's aid. Seeing this, M raises her staff and slams it back down._ Sleep! _The sound of the wind rushing is heard as all in the room fall to the floor, asleep. Only M and S are left awake._ That's better. Now Stefan, I wouldn't touch those flowers if I were you; they seem to be cursed. But in all seriousness, do you remember me now, my love? Do you remember your Purple Fairy?

S: What have you done to my wife?!

M: I'm not exactly sure. Let's see._ She kneels back down and tries to assess L, but S keeps pushing her away while simultaneously pulling L closer to himself._ Do you want to know what happened to her or not?_ He nods. _Then let me examine her. _Reluctantly, S lets M examine L. She feels her pulse, checks her eyes and sees if she's breathing._ Oh poor, man stealing Leah; you're soul's been transported to the Netherworld. Good luck getting back.

S: What do you mean her soul's been transported to the Netherworld?

M:_ standing back up_ Well, as your wife has so perfectly demonstrated, a Sleeping Curse gives off the appearance of sleep, while her soul has been ripped from her body and sent to the Netherworld; as for which part of the Netherworld, I cannot say._ She starts to leave._

S: Where are you going?! You can't leave her like this! You can't leave these people like this!

M: Of course I can. I can do whatever I wish, with the Sleeping Curse to back me up.

S: How do I get her back?

M: _turning back to him_ That's the best part-you can't! If I can't have you Stefan, no one else can. I've spent the last eight months trying to create that curse, and now that I know it works, I'm going to plan on how to really use it._ Laughing she exits._

Scene iii

_The same room, the next day. Where the thrones once stood, now lies a bed, with L on it. S is kneeling at her midsection, with his back to the audience._

S: Leah, please come back to me.

DO: Begging her to come back won't help her, dearie.

S: _looking to the intruder_ Who are you? How did you get in here?

DO: Magic. As for who I am, let's just say I'm a friend. I've come to help you.

S: And how do you intend to do that? The woman who cursed her said there was no cure.

DO: Yes, yes, I know what she said. But what if I told you, that all you had to do to return your beloved to you was quite simple, what would you do for that information?

S: Anything. But if it's so simple, why haven't you done it yet?

DO: Me?_ Laughs his high pitched laugh_ I never said I could do it. But I'll make you a deal: you tell me all you know about the one who did this, and I'll tell you all you need to do to restore her.

S: Is that all?

DO: All magic comes at a price, King Stefan. What you know about Maleficent is mine.

S: Very well. The first time I saw her she claimed that we were engaged, even had a ring. Both then and yesterday she called herself a fairy, the Purple Fairy, and that she loved me. When she left she said she was the only one who could have me.

DO: She's a fairy?

S: That's what she said. Now what about our deal.

DO: Yes, of course. True love is the most powerful magic of all; perhaps a kiss from someone who she truly loves, and who loves her, would wake her up._ As S runs to give L True Love's Kiss, DO disappears._

S: Leah?

L: _waking up_ Stefan! Oh, Stefan!

Scene iv

_A clearing in the forest. DO stands waiting._

DO: The Dark One summons thee, Blue Fairy. And I request a parley.

BF: _appearing from behind a tree_ And what does the Dark One wish to discuss? Why should I do anything for someone who tried to kill me the last time I saw him?

DO: You should let the little things go. And I want to ask you a question about the Purple Fairy.

BF: What have you done to her?!

DO: Oh, not as much as you dearie. I only did what she asked: I taught her dark magic so she could kill you. I'd watch my back if I were you.

BF: What have you done? You blackened her heart, like you did to yourself. What you've done cannot be undone.

DO: Just like the things you've done! But that's not why you're here. No, you're here to do me a favour.

BF: Why would I ever do you a favour? You are the very epitome of what is wrong with this world.

DO: I'm touched. But you'll do this for me because you want it done as well. I want you to take her back; go to the Forbidden Fortress and apologize for what you did and make her a fairy again.

BF: You just said she wanted to kill me, so you know she won't listen to anything I have to say. But you hate fairies; why do you want our ranks one more stronger when she's become as corrupt and vile as you?

DO: Let's just say, it's in all our best interest if she's one of you. And not friends with the Queen.

BF: You're the one that sees the threat, you're the one that taught her dark magic, you deal with her.

DO: Are you giving me permission to kill her?_ BF doesn't look at him, giving him his answer_ And you think I'm the one without a heart. _He disappears with his signature laugh._

BF: Forgive me, Purple.

End of Act III

Act IV

Scene i

_EQ's palace. DO and EQ are arguing._

EQ: Why are you here?

DO: To give you an assignment. Time to see if you're stronger than Mommy.

EQ: What is it?

DO: Kill Maleficent.

EQ: Excuse me?

DO: You heard me; kill that beast.

EQ: NO! She's one of us! She's my friend.

DO: No. She's. Not. She's a fairy! Now, go kill her, or I will. And if I have to rip that fairy's heart out, the two of us will be done, and your vengeance will never be completed. Do we have a deal, dearie?

EQ: Fine! It will be done by the end of the week.

DO: Good girl._ He disappears._

Scene ii

_The Forbidden Fortress. Two chairs sit around a large fireplace and are filled by M and EQ. The stone walls are bare._

M: You'll never guess what I did the other day?

EQ: What's that?

M: I finished the curse I was working on. And I successfully cursed the woman who stole my prince.

EQ: Leah? Stefan was your prince?

M: Don't say her name! That wench stole everything from me. And I sent her soul to the Netherworld for it.

EQ: Maleficent, were friends, right?

M: Of course we are. But did you not just hear me? I created a curse and used it successfully on an enemy.

EQ: That's fantastic news!_ She gets up and walks to stand in front of the fireplace._

M: _going to join her_ Is everything alright?

EQ: _turning to face her_ Forgive me, Maleficent._ EQ extends her arm out to M's chest and rips out her heart._ I didn't want to do this, but the Dark One is forcing me to. He wants you dead, but I won't let that happen; you're my only friend.

M: You're no friend! You're just like the last person who said they were my friend; she only figuratively ripped my heart out!

EQ: Love is weakness, Maleficent. We can't love each other or else someone might use it against us. I am your friend, I'm trying to protect you.

M: Get out! Before I put you under a irremovable curse.

EQ: I'll take good care of it._ She exits._

Scene iii

_The Forbidden Fortress. Some time has passed since EQ ripped out M's heart. M has shut herself in the Fortress._

BF: _entering quietly_ Purple?

M: _turning to face her, raises her staff and thunder is heard each time she swings it at BF_ Get OUT! That name, no longer has any meaning for me; my name is Maleficent!_ Finally after many attempts, a spell seems to have hit BF as she slumps to the ground, clearly wounded._ Now Blue Fairy, you will die!

BF: Wait! Purple, wait! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!

M: My heart's been ripped out, I don't feel anything for your sorrys; but I know I want to kill you. I'm just like you: heartless and deaf to another's pleas.

BF: _throwing fairy dust at M, freezing her _I came her to beg your forgiveness and to try and get you to come back to the fairies. But I know now that you cannot._ Pulling out her own wand, she waves it at M._ You'll never harm a fairy ever again. We will forever be immune to your evil magic. _Stuck in the fairy dust's prison, M can't speak, but she does growl in anger._ Your curse on Queen Leah has been broken, and she is now with child. And if you ever hurt this child, you will have to face me, and we shall see just how powerful I am._ BF exits to the continued howls of anger from M, who's able to break free once BF is gone._

M: Arrggghhh! We both know that I'm more powerful than you, Blue! And that child will die; I will devoid her of all the pleasures and gifts you will place upon her!

Scene iv

_The Forbidden Fortress. M sits in her chair in front of the fire. EQ enters from stage left, head bowed contritely, and M sees her._

M: _getting up and waving her staff at EQ_ Get out! You are not welcome here! This place is called the Forbidden Fortress for a reason.

EQ: _raising a hand to block the magic attacks_ I'm here to help you Maleficent. And I know you'll want to hear what I have to say.

M: Don't make me kill you.

EQ: You'd never get your heart back if you did. You'd be empty forever, and nobody deserves that fate.

M: Contradicting words from the one who ripped my heart out.

EQ: Then let me tell you some that are true; Leah had her baby. Her name is Aurora and they're having royals from all over to celebrate her birth. They're also having a few fairies come to give her gifts. I don't know which ones. I have to go, to keep up appearances, but I hope to see you there, Maleficent.

M: Why are you telling me this?

EQ: I told you before, you're my only friend. I cannot curse the child, or my plans will be over before they even begun. You could though, and I would make sure that they weren't able to stop you. To heartbreak and betrayal, right?

M:_ pausing for a moment before she answers_ To heartbreak and betrayal. _The two smile at each other._ You best keep everyone away from me. I want my full attention to be on that baby.

EQ: Anything for you, Maleficent. It starts at sundown. _She exits stage left._

M:_ cackling evilly_ Well, Stefan, I hope you enjoy this short time with your daughter, for she will fall to my powers, just as her mother did. But this time, you will not wake her up, for while she sleeps, so shall your kingdom!

The End


End file.
